


dizzy

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, set right after they get together? you are inside tsuzuru's brain and you are terribly in love, tsuzuru-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Tsuzuru and Misumi are sitting on the roof holding hands and Tsuzuru's heart is beating a billion times a minute.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> quick warning in case you're sensitive to dizzy and rushed imagery! also some shortness of breath? maybe this content is a lil obvious but i wanted to say it just in case, so you know what to expect!
> 
> writing this felt a little like falling off a cliff (in a debatably good way, i love it but i also love the i-have-a-crush-and-feel-like-the-world-is-ending sort of feeling)

Tsuzuru can balance college units on top of housework  
on top of work-work  
on top of _more_ work-work  
on top of writing scripts  
on top of rehearsing  
on top of five- ten- and fifteen-year-olds if he goes home for a holiday  
on top of unruly eighteen to twentysomethings if he doesn’t  
on top of a shriveling mental capacity for stress  
on top of whatever else he’s taken on or wants to take on or has to take on.

Point is, he can balance a lot at once. He can, he swears he can on all the years he’s lived his life that he can.

Despite this, all that’s flashing through his mind like the worst rose-colored fever haze he’s ever seen right now is _Oh my god I don’t think I can do this I don’t think I can do this I don’t think I can do this I don’t think I can_

Deep brea—no that’s not happening.

His palms are sweaty and his head is dizzy and his face is burning and he feels like he’s about to explode, because the single person beside him has the power to knock him out harder than his worst college-work-crammed days, harder than the second he finishes his last revisions on a script.

It doesn’t help that surrounding them both is a brilliant summer blue, with the wispiest of clouds tracing swirls through the sky; the sun shines on their faces warmly, the breeze whispering across their cheeks and lifting their hair. The plants in the courtyard are lively, too, Tsumugi’s flowers dancing in bloom, the big cherry tree lit up in a vivid green.

It doesn’t help that this rooftop view is nothing _but_ pretty scenery. Even after waxing poetry about how the flowers dance and the wind whispers, it’s nothing but a foreword, a distraction from the knock-out at his side, the main attraction. Attraction.

Tsuzuru slides his gaze to the left and stops breathing, again. Yeah, attraction.

Beautiful, sparkling, shining eyes with the softest droop at the edges, framing orange orbs that make him taste a summery citrus tang on his tongue; a blinding grin that could light up the bottom of the ocean; blue-purple hair that smells like the good shampoo Azami bought but also unbelievably like _Misumi,_ like pure happiness and wonder; hands with gorgeous long fingers wrapping around _his_ and _oh my god he doesn’t think he can do this but also if he can’t how is it happening right now?_ Tsuzuru’s hand is in fact in Misumi’s, _they are holding hands and_

“Tsuzuru!”

Those tangerine eyes are now looking at him straight on and Tsuzuru is still not breathing, any second longer and he’ll have passed out and gone to heaven—but he should answer, so he takes an imperceptible gasp of air and answers, “Yeah?”

A squeeze to his hand, and Tsuzuru can’t _think_ and his entire body is made up of a million little butterflies desperately flapping their wings, but he hears for the second time that day from Misumi’s heart to his vocal box to his lips to Tsuzuru’s ear, _“I love you, Tsuzuru,”_ and if Misumi’s hand wasn’t holding him down he’d fall off this roof _right now_ because he can’t believe it—he almost can’t believe it.

He almost can’t believe it, but you know what, he does. His face is burning red in front of the summer sun at his side and his entire body is a dizzy hummingbird heartbeat and it’s because he _does_ believe it. Who wouldn’t after being told it by Misumi, who lives by the law of triangles and kindness, Misumi, who doesn’t lie, and Misumi, who loves every single person in this troupe but chose Tsuzuru to hold hands with on the roof on a perfect blue day like this and say _I love you_ and _let’s go to the roof together_ and _let’s stay together?_

Tsuzuru believes it, even if his heart is about to explode out his chest with every second he does.

Lightheaded with belief and love and elation and all those other good words spinning around his stupid poetry brain, he answers, _“I love you too, Misumi,”_ because he does, he really does.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed this little thing!!
> 
> wonder how in character this is but i really think love could pull tsuzuru's brain apart and smush it into mush, and it was fun writing what it feels like when your head is a mess... also i love them... misutsuzu love


End file.
